REGALO COMPARTIDO
by MaylenKouTaisho
Summary: Ambos cumplían años con un mes de diferencia, aunque no era lo único que compartirían en esta ocasión. Dicen que los regalos compartidos son lo mejor, ¿Sera así en esta ocasión?
1. Chapter 1

_**Regalo Compartido:**_

 _ **CAPITULO 1:**_

Ya habían pasado casi tres años desde que regresaron al planeta tierra, desde entonces demasiadas cosas sucedieron: Darién y Serena habían roto su relación, y gracias a eso, Seiya Kou tuvo la oportunidad que tanto deseaba. Un año desde que su Bombón y él eran oficialmente novios, simple coincidencia que su primer aniversario fuera un día antes del cumpleaños de su novia.

Por esa simple razón, la ansiedad la sentía a flor de piel, él era un romántico por naturaleza y no le apenaba ser demostrativo ya fuera frente a sus conocidos como a los que no lo eran.

Eh aquí el dilema, había tratado tanto de convencer a su novia que había hecho lo mejor al elegirlo, que usó todos los métodos románticos que sabia y tenía en su arsenal guardado. Al llevar un año juntos deseaba hacer algo sumamente especial y por ende había recurrido a la amiga más fiel de su querida bombón, Mina, pero lamentablemente no era de mucha ayuda.

—Ya no tengo más ideas, lo has hecho todo. – bufó molesta mientras lo fulminada con la mirada. —Como desearía que Yaten hubiera adquirido también esa parte romántica que tu posees.

—Eso es imposible yo soy único-. afirmó arrogante. —Además tan mal no les fue, si ya tienen un hijo y todo. -acotó con una sonrisa torcida.

Era cierto todavía no salía de la sorpresa de que su hermano ya fuera padre. Taro un hermoso niño de un año y medio, era la viva imagen de su hermano físicamente, con la diferencia que poseía los ojos de su madre y sin mencionar que a su corta edad ya demostraba que también adquirió la personalidad de ella.

—Digamos que Yaten tiene otros métodos más interesantes-. Susurró con un sonrojo

—Obvio que lo sé, se te olvida la cantidad de veces que los he visto, son muy descuidados-. Afirmó pensativo, y no era mentira, no sabía con exactitud la cantidad de veces que los descubrió en plena faena.

—Bueno, pero no estamos aquí reunidos por esa razón-. Gritó molesta y guardando un silencio para pensar. —Ya sé porque no le regalas una noche con fuegos artificiales-. Al ver que su cuñado no entendía. —Ya sabes pasar a la siguiente fase. - aclaró lo que no esperaba es que el pelinegro se sonrojara. —No me digas que ya lo hicieron. - cuestionó sorprendida. —Haruka te va a matar.

Como si no tuviera ese recuerdo grabado en la mente. Cuando la guerrera de los vientos se enteró que estaban juntos le hizo tantas amenazas de como lo haría sufrir si le robaba lo más valioso a su princesa, pero lo que nadie sabía es que él había tratado de calmar sus hormonas - aunque fuera una tarea difícil- pero todo se fue al demonio cuando un día su novia prácticamente le saltó encima y casi, pero casi lo terminó violando. Tampoco es que se resistió mucho para impedirlo.

— Seiya, tu amas a Serena ¿no es verdad? – cuestionó duramente.

—Eso no está en duda Mina, sabes perfectamente que ella es lo más importante para mí, hasta sería capaz de dar mi vida si fuera necesario y no lo dudaría dos veces-. respondió con convicción.

—Me lo imaginaba, entonces la única opción que te queda es la siguiente-. Aconsejó con una sonrisa, captando la atención del muchacho.

Serena no podía creerlo, aun encerrada en esas cuatro paredes no dejaba de mirar aquel resultado. Su vista estaba poblada de lágrimas, sus manos no paraban de temblar mientras sostenían entre ellas la prueba de que su vida cambiaria totalmente de ahora en adelante. Se reprendía una y otra vez mientras las dos líneas que mostraban el positivo de un embarazo.

Días anteriores empezó a sentir malestares y mareos, los típicos síntomas. Los miedos empezaron a asaltarla e involuntariamente la imagen una niña de pelo rosa le llegó de lleno.

—Perdóname Rini-. Imploró entre sollozos.

El día tan ansiado por fin llegó. Después de un baño revisó hasta el último detalle de la organización de su regalo, una vez satisfecho consulto su reloj al ver que faltaban pocos minutos para que llegara. La ansiedad comenzó a llegarle involuntariamente llevo su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón palpando lo que sería el broche final de la noche.

El sonido del timbre lo alertó. Un nudo involuntario se formó en su garganta. Regañándose mentalmente se encaminó a abrir la puerta.

Al ver la figura de su novia, quedo deslumbrado con lo bella que estaba.

El vestido blanco era simple pero bonito, se ataba en el cuello resaltando la parte de su busto y abdomen. De allí la falda caía libre hasta sus rodillas completando el atuendo, zapatos blancos haciendo juego, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que llevaba el cabello suelto. Era una hermosa cascada dorada que destacaban la belleza de sus ojos azules, también admiró su maquillaje simple pero resaltando sus rasgos naturales.

—¿Vas a estar todo el día mirándome o me invitaras a pasar ?-. Cuestionó con las mejillas sonrojadas. La mirada de su novio era tan intensa que había veces que se sentía intimidada.

—Perdóname Bombón, no pude evitar perderme en tu belleza. - la halagó con una sonrisa al verse descubierto, haciéndose a un lado para darle paso.

La guió hasta el comedor donde la mesa estaba decorada y preparada para dos personas, haciendo una pose galante, le corrió la silla para que se sentará.

—Todo está muy hermoso-. comentó mientras observaba el lugar, mientras se encaminaba a la mesa.

El pelinegro solo negó mientras le tomaba la mano.

— Nada se compara con tu hermosura-. Murmuró mientras la acercaba a su pecho en un abrazo, para después propinarle un pequeño beso en los labios. —¡Feliz Aniversario! - le deseó con un suspiro apenas se separaban.

Después de que Serena se acomodó en su silla salió disparado a la cocina para salir minutos después con una charola que colocó en la mesa. Cuando la destapó el aroma de la carne asada inundo el lugar ocasionando que un gruñido involuntario sonara del estómago de la rubia y una sonrisa graciosa en la cara del pelinegro.

—Se nota que tienes hambre. - comentó lo obvio. — Menos mal que tienes un novio que además de ser atractivo, sabe cocinar. Tienes mucha suerte alabó así mismo mientras empezaba a servirle.

— La humildad no es tu mejor cualidad ¿lo sabias?. - acotó con sarcasmo, entre tanto agarraba los cubiertos para empezar a comer, pero se vio interrumpida cuando su novio le agarró la mano para detenerla.

— Espera un poco-. le pidió, seguidamente agarró la botella que estaba en el cubo con hielo. — Primero hagamos un pequeño brindis. – propuso mientras descorchaba la botella, para seguidamente servir las copas. — Para que este sea el primer año de muchos más estén por llegar. – habló con la copa en alto, acción que era imitada por su novia.

—Estoy segura que así será y que nuestro amor no se desgaste con el pasar del tiempo-. Agregó con una sonrisa, provocando con la última oración miedo en el pelinegro. — Aunque pensándolo bien dudo que algún día deje de amarte.

Dudosa miró la copa sabía que no debía tomar alcohol, pero cuando notó la mirada dudosa de su novio, le oprimió el corazón. Sabía que estaba actuando raro, pero es que no lo podía evitar, solo de imaginar las posibles reacciones. Se sentía demasiado estresada. Con un guiño de ojo le dio a entender que estaba todo bien mientras le daba un sorbo a la bebida.

Sí que se había asustado, solo de pensar que un día llegara y le comunicara que ya no quería estar más a su lado fue un gran golpe a su corazón, pero inmediatamente al confirmarle que dudaba que eso pueda suceder fue un gran alivio para su alma.

La cena transcurrió tranquila seguidamente, pidiendo disculpas levantó los platos y fue a buscar el postre en la cocina. Sacó la pequeña caja de terciopelo mirándola dudoso de la idea que tenía en mente.

— Tal vez sea demasiado pronto-. Se cuestionó, la verdad es que no quería que se sintiera presionada. Volvió a meter la caja en su bolsillo y fue a la heladera para sacar las copas que ya tenía preparadas, para regresar al comedor.

A Serena le brillaron los ojos al ver lo que traía Seiya, era su postre favorito, cuando le colocó una al frente de ella, no dudo en agarrar la cuchara para poder degustarlo las fresas con la crema estaban deliciosas y pudó evitar que se le escapara un gemido de satisfacción cuando estuvo la porción en su boca. Dirigido la mirada para su novio en agradecimiento, pero lo que vio la dejó con las palabras en la boca. Seiya tenía la mirada perdida, y entre tanto se le escapaban pequeños suspiros.

Ya no se sentía bien, y por más que lo intentaba no podía evitarlo, un rose en su hombro lo regresó a la realidad. Al levantar la vista se encontró con que el rostro de la rubia estaba cerca del suyo; tan distraído estaba que no se había dado cuenta del momento en que se había acercado.

—Te amo. — Susurró mientras se acercaba a sus labios. — Y eso no cambiara, perdóname por estar rara. Solo es que es complicado, pero no quiero que pienses o dudes de mis sentimientos-.

Acto seguido capturó los labios de su novio en un beso que fue correspondido. Lentamente se sentó en sus piernas mientras enrollaba los brazos en el cuello de el para profundizar el beso, las caricias no se dejaron esperar. Sus manos viajaron lentamente a la camisa que el poseía, para empezar a desabrocharlos.

Seiya captó la indirecta para seguidamente levantarla e inmediatamente capturar nuevamente sus labios guiándola a su habitación a paso lento. Las prendas lentamente eran retiradas y los besos y caricias no cesaban. Con cuidado la acomodó en la cama para rápidamente colocarse arriba de ella.

— No te imaginas cuanto te amo-. Habló mientras su rostro se enterraba en el cuello, aspirando el aroma tan característico de ella.

—Yo te amo más-. Afirmó mientras le agarraba el rostro con ambas manos y lo miraba a fijamente a los ojos, para a continuación exigirle un beso que fue entregado sin vacilar.

.

.

La habitación estaba en penumbras solo la luz de la luna ingresaba por la ventana la iluminaba, un par de brazos la mantenían fuertemente sujeta. Se giró como pudo a su derecha para encontrarse con el rostro de su amado, que dormía plácidamente. De repente sintió nauseas. Como pudo logró deshacerse de su prisión para correr al baño, minutos después regresó a la alcoba aliviada de que el pelinegro no se hubiera percatado de su ausencia. Entonces su vista choca con algo que había en el suelo. Dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato y en ese momento la frase era demasiado cierta.

—Seiya. -murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos, al ver el anillo, inmediatamente se levantó y saltó sobre el pobre pelinegro que se sobresaltó del susto. —Pídemelo. – gritó emocionada

— ¿Bombón? - cuestionó sin entender de lo que hablaba su novia, pero el sueño se le ahuyento al ver el anillo en que tenía en las manos. —¿De dónde lo sacaste? - la vio negar mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos azules

—Pídemelo. -nuevamente exigió, al ver que su novio no reaccionaba. Tendría que hacerlo ella misma. —Seiya. -la determinación estaba grabada en su mirar. — ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Claramente esto no estaba en sus planes. Como había sido tan descuidado al no darse cuenta de que ella encontraría el anillo.

—Esto es raro. - afirmó con una sonrisa. —Arruinaste la proposición. - acotó con una pequeña mueca. — Si Bombón, quiero casarme contigo.

El beso no se hizo esperar ni mucho menos las caricias que le siguieron, por la mente de Serena le recordó algo importante que quería informarle al pelinegro, pero lo descartó ese sería el regalo que le daría en su cumpleaños, ese iba a ser un Regalo Compartido por ambos.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Regalo Compartido:**_

 _ **Capítulo 2: Cumpleaños de Seiya**_

Las semanas seguían transcurriendo, y en menos de un parpadeo faltaban tres días para el cumpleaños de Seiya. El ambiente por fin se había tranquilizado. La situación se repetía nuevamente, Mina estaba sentada en el mismo lugar con la simple diferencia que era otra persona la que estaba frente a ella. Pero como era considerada la diosa del amor debía siempre intervenir con su sabiduría.

Serena estaba concentrada en su segunda malteada sin aparentes intenciones de saciarse. Se sentía molesta.

Justo esa mañana al despertarse se llevó una gran sorpresa, su estómago antes plano había desaparecido dando paso a un leve abultamiento. La felicidad de que ya los síntomas del embarazo como las náuseas y los mareos se esfumaron hace una semana atrás no le duraron demasiado, y ni contar que tuvo que revisar todo su armario hasta encontrar algo que lograra disimular su barriga para que su querido padre no pusiera el grito en el cielo.

—¿Cuándo piensas decírselo? - indagó curiosa ocasionando lo que estaba buscando, captar la atención de su amiga que durante los treinta minutos que llevaban allí lo único que había hecho era tomar malteadas, sin atreverse a hablar.

—No se dé que hablas. - murmuró desviando la mirada al saberse descubierta.

—Yo pase por lo mismo ¿recuerdas? - cuestionó con una sonrisa. —El brillo que se refleja en tu mirar te delata. –explicó al recordar claramente cuando ella estuvo embarazada. Su pareja lo había descubierto antes que ella. Aunque no entendía como era que su cuñado no se había percatado todavía. Sí que era despistado.

—Lo hare el día de su cumpleaños. – terminó confesando lo que era inevitable de ocultar. — Tengo que planear como evitar que Haruka no lo mate y deje sin padre a mi bebe. – terminó la oración con un sonoro suspiro.

Ese era problema, un recuerdo muy nítido les llegó a ambas. El revuelo que se armó al día siguiente después de la celebración de su aniversario, cuando Seiya y ella llegaron juntos a la fiesta en conmemoración de su cumpleaños. La corredora de autos había explotado como nunca, ambos habían sido descuidados cuando todos le cuestionaron el por qué tenían el cabello húmedo y ni hablar cuando noto el anillo en su dedo anular. Las amenazas se duplicaron y el griterío aumento a niveles que eran insospechados.

— Es normal, sigue resentida. – informó. — El hecho de que Tokio de Cristal ya no sea una realidad fue un golpe muy duro para ellas, y Haruka es muy sobreprotectora exagera demasiado.

— En eso te doy la razón, pero tiene que comprender que sobre mi vida la única que decide soy yo. - aseguró con convicción

Mina no podía estar más de acuerdo con esa decisión, ella mejor que nadie sabía la cantidad veces que había tenido que enfrentarse a las exteriores para que no se entrometieran demasiado en la vida de Serena.

— Sí que has madurado. - la felicitó alegremente. — Acabas de encontrar la respuesta a tu temor.

Las risas no cesaban, sus hermanos no le daban tregua desde que se enteraron como había sido la propuesta de matrimonio las gastadas eran diarias, y lo que le mas le sorprendía era que su sobrino se les uniera en las risas.

— El gran Seiya Kou ya no lleva los pantalones en su relación- se burló su hermano Yaten mientras tenía a su hijo en brazos.

Murmurando por lo bajo abrió la heladera desde temprano, sentía grandes deseos de comer y con ese fin agarró lo que buscaba y empezó a prepararlo. Le sorprendió que de golpe las risas cesaran. Intrigado levantó la vista encontrándose con la mirada sorprendida de ambos.

—¿Qué pasa? - cuestionó mientras daba el primer bocado, involuntariamente soltó un gemido de satisfacción relamiéndose los labios.

— Estas comiendo plátano con crema. - indicó Taiki mientras observaba a su hermano dar otro bocado. — Seiya tu odias el plátano.

— Lo sé. - recalcó lo obvio. - Pero desde temprano tenia deseos de comerlo. - contestó dando otro bocado.

Su hermano Yaten solo lo observaba detenidamente en silencio, ese comportamiento y deseos solo indicaban una cosa y si sus sospechas eran correctas se desataría una gran guerra.-

El departamento de sus cuñados estaba preparado, Serena había tenido que pedir ayuda de Mina exclusivamente. no es que no confiara en sus amigas, solo que gracias a sus cambios de humor no se sentía con deseos de soportar las críticas de ellas.

Se miró en el espejo agradeciendo en silencio a que su amiga le ayudara a elegir un vestido que a cubriera su estado. el color rosa palo resaltaba el color de su piel. Un vistazo más y el timbre le alertó que los invitados comenzaban a llegar.

Al abrir la puerta aparecieron sus amigas. Todas llevaban un regalo en mano menos Lita, que traía un enorme pastel.

— ¿Y el festejado? - preguntó Reí cuando había ingresado.

—Yaten y Taiki los llevaron a dar una vuelta mientras preparábamos todo con Mina. - en ese momento la mencionada apareció con un mini platinado en brazos.

Minutos después aparecieron Haruka con Michiru seguidas de Hotaru y Setsuna, todas se empezaron a esconder para lograr que la sorpresa fuera efectiva, cuando el sonido del timbre las asustó Mina se acercó a la puerta a ver por la mirilla, solo al notar que Seiya no estaba entre ellos rápidamente abrió y los jaló a ambos para que entraran.

— ¿Dónde está Seiya? - interrogó su novia al no verlo

— Esta en la tienda. - contestó el castaño. — Comprando plátanos. - aclaró consternado

Todos lo miraban sin entender que era lo malo de la situación, Yaten miró a Serena duramente antes de responder.

—Seiya odia el plátano. - él ya sabía la noticia. su pareja había llegado a su casa con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios contándole que iba a ser tío. Su presentimiento era correcto apenas Tenou se enterará se iba a armar la gorda. Momentos como este se arrepentía de haber dejado de ser Sailor.

El timbre sonó nuevamente todos instintivamente guardaron silencio mirando la puerta.

—Chicos ábranme, olvide mis llaves. – suplicó la voz de afuera.

Todos corrieron a esconderse dejando a Mina sola. Instintivamente sintió el pequeño dejavu, sacudió la cabeza para evitar enojarse por ser traicionada. Al abrir la puerta observó al pelinegro con una bolsa en manos llena de fruta; una pequeña gota resbalo de su sien, sí que se había antojado su cuñado.

El grito de sorpresa inundo el lugar sobresaltando al joven, mientras de sus manos resbalaba la bolsa. Todos se acercaban a saludarlo, buscó a su novia con la mirada.

— ¿Dónde está Bombón? - indagó a los presentes, todos se miraron entre sí, sin entender donde se había metido la rubia.

Una risa infantil desde la cocina captó la atención de todos.

En un segundo todos estaban en la puerta mirando a una Serena que se había comido medio pastel con el niño en brazos.

—¡El pastel! - exclamó una pobre Lita sorprendida de la cantidad que había devorado su amiga en tan solo unos minutos.

—Alguien me puede explicar ¿qué está sucediendo aquí? - demandó una molesta Haruka al tener un mal presentimiento.

Serena tragó lo que tenía en la boca mirando a los chicos. Dejo el tenedor en la mesa, se levantó y seguidamente le entregó a Mina su hijo. Salió de la cocina no iba a dar la noticia donde había tantas cosas filosas, miró los cuchillos y definitivamente no lo iba a hacer allí.

—Síganme. – pidió pasando entre ellos para encaminarse a la sala de estar para sentarse en el sofá. — Primero quiero decir, que soy mayor de edad, así que exijo que no se metan más en mi vida. — recalcó mirando a una persona es especial.

Haruka cerró los puños con fuerza, sabía perfectamente que esa indirecta era para ella.

Mina al presentir el comienzo del caos le entrego su hijo a Yaten y en su un susurro le pidió que se lo llevara.

—Seiya. - lo llamó con dulzura mientras su prometido había descubierto el brillo en sus ojos. trago duro, empezando a marearse. —¡Vas a ser Papa, estoy embarazada! - le anunció con una sonrisa acariciando su pequeña barriga.

Lo que siguiente que paso era predecible. El grito de Haruka resonó en medio Tokio, entre Michiru y Mina la sujetaban con fuerza de cada brazo. Inmediatamente se le unieron Lita y Ami para evitar que cometiera una locura mientras entre gritos juraba que iba a matar al pobre pelinegro que se encontraba desmayado en el suelo.

Vaya pensó Serena los siguientes meses sí que serían desastrosos y eso que todavía le tocaba enfrentar a su familia. Haciendo una mueca se levantó para socorrer al futuro padre de su hijo.

…. FIN…

N/A: Aquí está el último capítulo, espero que haya sigo de su agrado, si mis tiempos me lo permiten tratare de actualizar TE VOY A AMAR. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
